Yami and Yugi's Cuddle Session (Unfinished)
by BakuraChibiCat
Summary: Yep, just another cuddle fluff fic. This time, between Yami, Yugi, and... Marik? Not Yaoi, just some innocent cuddling. Jeezus, just because it's cuddling doesn't mean it's gay! Rated K for some suggestive themes.


Chapter 1: A new feeling The sun shined brightly through the window, awaking Yugi from his slumber. It was morning, and even though he had just woke up, Yugi was preparing for the day. He brushed his hair, changed out of his pajamas,and went downstairs to get his breakfast. His Grandpa greeted him with a smile. "Good morning, Yugi!"  
"Morning, Gramps!" Yugi replied, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.  
"How's it been lately? You know, with all of the tournements and stuff?"  
"Well, the competition has been tough, but I'm getting a hang of it." Gramps noticed how hard Yugi was working, and was very worried about him.

"Yugi, don't you ever think you should take a break?" As Yugi finished the last of his cereal, he thought about his Grandpa's question. Was he working too hard? "You know, Gramps, maybe you're right. I think I'll take a little break today." Yugi put his bowl in the sink, and with that, went back upstairs to his room.

"I'm glad Yugi's taking a break, but what is he going to do for the day?" Gramps thought to himself.  
Yugi sat on his bed, thinking the exact same thing. What was he going to do for the whole day? Suddenly, when he just had thought of his plans, he heard a familiar voice.  
"Cheer up, Yugi. At least you'll have me to hang out with for the day." Yugi looked behind him, and sure enough, there was Yami, standing right next to him.  
"I guess you're right, Yami." Yugi replied. Just then, Yami bent over and whispered something into Yugi's ear that was almost chilling to hear to him.  
"After all, I have a lot of things I want to do with you."

"WHAT?! What do you mean-" But before he could answer, Yami went over to lock the door.  
"Yami, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yugi was in fact very scared to find out, but a part of him wanted to find out. Just out of curiousity. Yami picked him up, holding him up so they met eye to eye. Yugi tried all he could to escape, but Yami's grip was just to tight for him.

"Yami, what the hell? Let me go! Help!" But nobody could hear him, not even Gramps. He was too busy sorting games downstairs to notice, and not only that, but Yugi's room had been soundproofed. So Yugi had nothing left to do but let Yami hold him like that. But he still resisted, as Yami held him closer to him.  
"Yami, you can't do this to me! I'm only 13!" Yugi had made it quite obvious to Yami what he thought he was going to do to him, but Yami reassured him.

"Yugi, you're so paranoid! Why would I ever want to do that to you? I just... Wanted... Someone... To cuddle with..." An adoring look took over Yami's eyes, glaring up at Yugi. Yugi was still very confused.  
"Cuddle? What the-" But before he could finish, Yami gave him the slightest nose nuzzle. It was so soft like a feather, but it was still enouth to send chills down Yugi's spine. In fact, he even blushed a bit. Yami continued to explain to Yugi. "I was getting lonely, and you're just so cute, I couldn't help myself!"

Hearing this immedieatly snapped Yugi out. "Cute? CUTE?!" But despite how angry he was, a larger part of him was washed over by a very odd feeling. He had never felt it before. He felt woozy and somewhat... Happy. Yami hugged Yugi, holding his head close to his chest. This feeling was intenifiying in Yugi, almost completely washing out Yugi's head. But still, part of him wanted to scream. He wanted to push Yami away and tell Gramps about everything that happened. It was an onward battle of emotions, but it felt like this new odd feeling was winning. Yugi felt a warm, sticky feeling on his forehead. At first, he was puzzled by what it could be, but it didn't take him long to figure out that Yami was licking his head. Yugi didn't know what to say, so he just murmered cutely, going limp in Yami's hands.

"Yugi, you're so cute, I can't stand it!" Yami said, putting Yugi down on the bed. Yami wiggled to Yugi, and they continued with their cuddling. Yugi felt like he fainted, and he only had enough strengh to murmer and let Yami do his cuddling. Yami held him close, running his fingers through Yugi's hair. He held Yugi even closer, and began to nuzzle him. Yami was quite happy to have someone to cuddle with, and Yugi just didn't know what to do. But then, Yami heard someone knock on the door. "Crap. It's Yugi's Grandpa." Yami thought. He opened the door, and was very surprized to find out who was there.  
"Who wants a hug?... Don't worry, I tied Melvin up."  
"M...Marik?"


End file.
